paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndicate Chain of Command
"Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year, stole many a man's soul and faith." :- "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones Mediterranean Syndicate Romulus The founder and head of the Mediterranean Syndicate, Romulus is renowned for his fascination with Greco-Roman architecture. Very little is known about him as even his whereabouts are unclear, and other top brass at the Syndicate seem to only talk about him when they feel absolutely secure; even then, they do so with hushed voices. Every few years his death is reported in one place, while just as frequently there are rumoured sightings. However, there is one companion that Romulus always keeps by his side; a wolf named Remus. The reason why he does so is a mystery, but many claim that the companion is a reminder for some past sin Romulus committed, as Remus was the twin brother of Romulus killed in the naming of ancient Rome. It is not known what this sin might be, yet as amoral as Romulus and the company he leads is, it must be truly grievous for him to keep such a reminder with him at all times. Seats on the Board of Classics The Board of Classics predates the Syndicate, presumably by a considerable amount of time, though it is uncertain how long exactly. Loyal only to Romulus, the members of the Board shape internal policy and reap the considerable benefits of their investments. The members of the Board are not part of the Syndicate's various corporations but somehow hold sway over a massive amount of power; a member of the Board can bring about the fall of even the mightiest executive or corporation with but a word. The arrival of a member of the Board shows that a project has Romulus' personal attention, or that someone's failure has drawn his ire. Though it has a reputation as an old boys' (and girls') club of sorts, and most believe that the members to be retired CEOs of various companies, the few descriptions of their members indicate they are something else entirely; pale, simply dressed, merciless men and women who stand in sharp contrast to the aging executives who fear and obey them. Tetrarchy of Ceteris Paribus The Tetrarchy of Ceteris Paribus is the title of the four largest and most essential monopolies within the Mediterranean Syndicate. Each holds enough power to bring a nation to its knees. They have created a mutual relationship so that the resounding agreement would ensure their continued existence in such a chaotic world. 1. The Mediterranean Electronics Corporation 2. Standard Oil of Venezuela 3. Venture Star Aerospace 4. Pharmaceutical Industry Solutions The Centuria A complex arrangement of banks and holding companies, the Centuria includes such members as the Bank of Italy, the Medici Bank, and Romulus Holdings, as well as numerous others. The Centuria may be considered the "core" of the Mediterranean Syndicate in a sense; the various members of the Centuria hold controlling stock in countless companies, and they are the primary vehicle through which the Mediterranean Syndicate controls its many subsidiaries and takes over independent competitors. This was main role intended for them, but it is not their only one; the members of the Centuria also fulfil all the regular functions of banks, providing low interest loans and bankruptcy assistance. Their scope is not just limited to Sprawl dwellers, for that matter, and people outside the Sprawls are perfectly free to take advantage of their services. Money can be put in and never touched, and less questions asked means that Swiss banks are starting to lose business. Loans are also available, but irresponsible partners should note that Legion Security is often contracted to hunt down those in debt to the Centuria. The Philosophers The Philosophers are the highest ranking men and women of science in the Syndicate who tend to only seek to create their next grand invention for the sake of competition and personal satisfaction. To this end they have been awarded in a position within the Syndicate to solve the greatest difficulties and obstacles facing the corporation as a whole. Although they are very insane and courageously obsessive they are awarded some of the grandest projects ever undertaken by humanity. In short they serve as a think tank and expert advisors for the Mediterranean Syndicate. Walt Disney Though by outward appearances he is nothing more than a kind if somewhat eccentric businessman, to those in the know there is one Philosopher that surpasses all others in his drive, genius, and practicality: Walt Disney, born Walter Elias Disney, December 5, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. Disney started his rise to fame and fortune at the age of 14, when he secured a job at a Standard Oil in 1916. With the rise of World War One, and his innate imagination and charisma, Disney found himself quickly rising through the ranks, until at one of the peaks of Standard Oil's power he was a close associate of both John D. Rockefeller and his twelve-year old son, David. As Standard Oil grew on the rich fields of the Middle East and South America and began challenging the Mediterranean Syndicate for control of the Mediterranean Sea and Central Asia, Disney found himself able to indulge in his small hobby: cartoon animation. In 1927, Disney entered into a small side-contract with Universal Studios' Charles Mintz, and began making cartoons of his original character: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Unfortunately for Disney, his love was shattered when Universal Studios claimed that they owned the rights to Oswald in 1929, and shortly after they reneged on the contract. With sinister speed, however, some lawyers of the Syndicate approached Disney, and Mintz was tragically killed in a freak car accident three weeks later. Thus, Disney retained control of his character, and used his influence to convince Standard Oil to join the Syndicate, a move that has endeared him even further to both sides. When John D. Rockefeller passed away in 1960, his son David became the largest shareholder in the corporation and its CEO, with Walt Disney the benevolent power behind the office chair. Since then, Disney has become one of the foremost men in the Syndicate and a leading member of the Philosophers, ruling from his seat of power in the popular amusement park Disneyland. In recent years, however, Syndicate hired staff report the good-natured inventor has been acting more oddly in private, sleeping in cryogenic chambers to "preserve his youth", tinkering more and more obsessively with his animatronic creations, and even neglecting his health. Whatever the cause, however, as long as Disney continues to benefit the Syndicate with his inventions and cash-cow park he will be supported and his funding kept high. Principate In a very real sense, a Sprawl is without a government. It is the most extreme form of privatisation; everything is controlled by private companies, from water and electricity to transportation, and there is no centrally governing authority as such that exists in a Sprawl. Of course, there were problems with this state of affairs; without a proper government, Sprawls are a chaotic place; transport links in Sprawls are a random, jumbled mess, following the whims of whichever company happened to be building them; this is not the only example, as utility companies may skip over entire Sprawl neighbourhoods entirely, leaving them without electricity, water, or gas; everywhere one looks, there is a complete lack of coherence and organisation. While the Syndicate doesn't particularly care if one person has to sit through three hours of traffic every day to get to work and has no electricity in his flat, things are rather different when entire Sprawls break down because of such disorganisation. When this happened, the Syndicate did take notice; something needed to be done, so it was decided to appoint a number of "Principates" to maintain some semblance of order within the Sprawls. The Principates are equivalent to the mayors of cities elsewhere, but unlike mayors, they answer not to a voting populace, but to the upper echelons of the Syndicate. They are carefully vetted before being selected for the job, as they have to get the various companies in the Sprawl to collaborate, which is no easy task. Though they are allowed to employ the threat of economic action when necessary, most of the time they must rely on tact, reason, and charm to get the job done. Apollo Fowl The Fowl family has been one of, if not the, driving force in the Irish, British, and global underworld for centuries. A family of legendary criminals whose history dates back to at least the Norman Conquest, they have crafted an underworld empire that passes from father to son with each generation. Apollo, born September 1, 1919, is the most recent heir of of the Fowl empire. He inherited the reins of the enterprise at the age of 18, and has put every effort into keeping that empire alive, even with competition in the Italian markets rapidly eating up the underworld. With the mindset of "if you probably can't beat them, join them", Apollo has folded the Fowl empire into the Syndicate, and in doing so has amassed quite a bit of power to himself. Most notably, he helped fund Straylight Electronics' Satellite City project with the condition that he be made Principate of the resulting Sprawl. He also supported Project Helios in the face of its (many) setbacks. This was extremely fortunate for him, as a Helios agent later saved his life. Apollo Fowl continues to manipulate Syndicate criminal and business interests to his own, such as using his ties in Legion Security to turn Apollo's ancestral home, Fowl Manor, into a veritable fortress. His personal bodyguard, Damavik Butler, has access to multiple AURA linkups, zero-point energy turrets, and hidden mono-wire nets to ensure that anyone trying to walk, fly, or tunnel into Fowl Manor meets an extremely cold welcome. Shareholders A shareholder is a man of business who has chosen to take a part in the Mediterranean Syndicate by offering their services and resources to the organisation. Their influence is decided on the individual level and most of the time they will have to "persuade" the other members to agree with their views. They are allowed certain "privileges" for their loyalty that varies by their influence of course. The privilege to vote on matters such as elections to the Board of Classics. The privilege to propose shareholder resolutions. The privilege to share in distributions of the company's income. The privilege to purchase new shares issued by the company. Legion Security The Dominate The Dominate are the executives of Legion Security and are held to be men of great ambition. They vary in influence from position to position but are all compensated for their results. Legatus Legionis: The overall director of Legion Security. The post is usually held for 3 or 4 years, although the Legatus Legionis can serve for a much longer period (depending on whom they sack). They have overall command of all security forces in the world and are tasked with the relative security of the Mediterranean Syndicate. Dux: The Dux is the commander of a Legion Security Branch or the security forces of a Sprawl, and is usually in charge of two or more security legions. They are therefore responsible for the protection of their assigned Sprawl, or, if they are not charged with a Sprawl's protection, directing the operations of the legions that fall under their branch. Their rank is equivalent to a two-star general or higher. Legate: A Legate is the commanding general of one security legion of ten cohorts, and may be considered equivalent to a one-star general commanding a brigade. Unlike generals in other armies, however, the Legate is entitled to a percentage of the contracts that they execute, in addition to receiving a fixed pay. Tribunus Laticlavius: The Tribunus Laticlavius is the second in command of a security legion, behind the Legatus. Because of their relative age and inexperience they are not the actual second in command in battle, but if the Legatus is incapacitated or killed in battle he will take command of the forces. This position is often a first, but optional, step in a young man's Syndicate career. Praefectus Castrorum: The Praefectus Castrorum is third in command of a Legion Security Branch. Generally they are long serving veterans who have previously served as centurions. Tribune: Each security legion has five junior tribunes. Tribunes are usually the relations of people fairly high up on the Syndicate ladder, and this position is usually seen as more an internship or way to get rid of lazy sons and daughters. Security Forces Pilus Prior The most senior centurion in their cohort, each Pilus Prior commands one cohort of six centuries. They are comparable to a lieutenant colonel in charge of a battalion. Centurion: The centurions are career officers of Legion Security, with 60 centurions in a security legion, each commanding a single century. They are similar to army captains in other military forces, and lead their fellow mercenaries in battle. Optio: Equivalent to a lieutenant, optios are appointed by centurions, and perform the functions of a second in command and executive officer within their century. Tesserarius: Every century has one tesserarius, who is responsible for providing security. They also act as seconds to the optios, and they can be considered similar to non-commmisioned officers in other armies. Decurion: A Decurion commands a single turma of 3 vehicles, and is comparable to lieutenant commanding a mechanised platoon. The Decurion commands one vehicle in their turma, with their second and third in commands commanding the other two vehicles. Decanus: Comparable to a sergeant, a decanus commands a contubernium or eight man "tent" party, a squad of eight legionnaires. Milites: The the rank-and-file soldier, Milites can be considered to be roughly equivalent to a private in terms of rank. Immune: Immunes refer to Legion Security personnel with expertise in specific fields. This is often used to refer to engineers, but can also include surgeons or other personnel with specialised skills. Evocati: Legionnaires who have undergone cybernetic operations and become battlesuits. They can never be promoted, but receive higher pay and less work hours than other soldiers (seeing how they are shut off most of the time). Equites: Equites are the most unique of Legionnaires, and are only used in policing actions. Veterans of many years of enforcing the law in the Sprawl, the Equites are similar to detectives in police departments the world over, only in far more dangerous situations. They're well known for hitting fast and hard, speeding in their sports cars. They have no set dress, but pastel coloured sport coats over t-shirts are so common as to be their uniform. SPIDER The Council: SPIDER (Syndicate Para-Intelligence Division, External Regulation) is the only private intelligence organisation on the same level as the KGB and ACIN, and is funded by all major Syndicate companies. At the very top is the Council, and no one, save perhaps Romulus himself, knows who these men and women are. While they often meet, it's only through screens showing completely shadowed figures, with only their voices showing the difference between them. As befitting their nature as shadowy leaders, all the Council does is disseminate orders to their underlings. Otherwise they play little part in the affairs of SPIDER. Masterminds: Below the Council are the real movers of SPIDER, the Masterminds. Here, however, SPIDER departs from the usual "Il Futuro" fashions of the Syndicate, and instead embraces the norm of the day. The Council is always concerned about activities being linked to the Syndicate, and this serves to maintain the secrecy of lower-level infiltrators. Indeed, the Masterminds are given, and indeed, encouraged to maintain their own culture and aesthetics. A Mastermind from the Rounapur Sprawl might assassinate a nosy ACIN agent with assassin's dressed as Khon dancers, while one from the Dementer sprawl might openly embrace the underground vagrant type, dressing in rags and declaring himself the Beggar King. The Masterminds command the field troops of SPIDER, and their minions rarely realize they are not the ones at the top of the organisation. Each Mastermind has his or her secret base, built underground or hidden in another building. Instead of Neo-Classical fixtures, the Mastermind decorates to his theme, or even the norm of 1969. This serves to shock intruders, and gives the defenders the home advantage. The only constant is a white egg-shaped chair, who's shape allows the Mastermind to easily link to local AURA, as well as serving as an escape pod. Villains: Immediately serving the Masterminds are the Villains, mercenary men and women who are almost Masterminds of their own. Throughout the world, there are people skilled in the arts of killing, intelligence gathering, and countless others useful for intelligence. SPIDER approaches them and either bribes, blackmails, or otherwise gets them to join. They have been on their own far too long to toe into the Mastermind's grand facade, and are often as characteristic. This is why one will often see an black, American gangster as the right hand man of a nobilistic Chinese Mastermind. Minions: At the bottom, but making up the vast majority of SPIDER, are the minions. Mostly mercenaries and hired thugs, Minions are the rank and file intelligence operatives, assassins, and saboteurs. A flamboyant Mastermind will key them in to his theme if it will serves his purposes, but usually they are as secretive as any other intelligence operative. Often, Minions will not know that they work for the Syndicate, or to what end their operations go to. Attrition is high, but there is no shortage of people who need work and don't care how they get it. Category:Characters Category:Lore